Ojos Dorados
by Shumy
Summary: Para saber como es realmente una persona hay que mirarla con el corazón. ¿Y que mirada más pura hay que la de un niño?


_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Watsuki-sama, los personajes que no son de Rurouni Kenshin son creación mía.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ojos Dorados**_

_**Cosas que son muy bonitas.**_

La sonrisa de mamá.

Cuando mamá me mira con esos ojos verde esmeralda y me sonríe notó que no hay nada más bonito que esa sonrisa dedicada solo a mí. Se que mamá en realidad es un ángel que viene del cielo. Un ser humano no puede tener una sonrisa que te haga sentirte tan especial.

Las estrellas.

Me encanta subir al tejado junto con Riku, Eiji, papá y mamá y ver las estrellas. Entonces aparece una estrella fugaz y mamá me dice que pida un deseo. Cuando después de un rato siento frío notó como papá me mece en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, y es entonces cuando entiendo que mi deseo se ha cumplido.

El atardecer.

Mamá dice que los últimos rayos del sol tienen propiedades mágicas. Yo creo que es verdad, cuando vemos juntos el atardecer los ojos de Riku y mamá pasan de ser verdes a tener un matiz dorado que hacen que sus ojos parezcan sobrenaturales. Pero la magia más increíble aparece en los ojos de papá, que pasan de ser dorados a parecer dos soles que iluminan mi mundo cada vez que me mira con cariño. Mis ojos también son dorados, y es bonito saber que yo también puedo iluminar la vida de los demás y hacerles sentir dichosos. Es una sensación maravillosa.

_**Cosas que son muy útiles.**_

Los cigarrillos de papá.

Me encanta sentir el tacto de la hierba seca en mis deditos. Rompo todos los cigarrillos que encuentro, y normalmente hago un montoncito con ellos y me divierto haciendo formas. Pero todo esto es solo una excusa. Son muy útiles cuando papá me descubre y en vez de enfadarse por estropear sus juguetes solo me da un beso en la frente y suspira con resignación. Yo se que mamá siempre observa esa escena y que cuando papá se marcha a comprar más palitos blancos mamá sale de su escondite, le revuelve su curioso flequillo y le da un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le mira con amor. Si, los cigarrillos de papá son muy útiles para que los dos se abracen como si quisieran juntarse por siempre con el otro.

Cho.

Ese rubio con pelo de escoba viene de vez en cuando a casa para buscar a papá o hablar con mamá. Es muy útil porque siempre que le pido más caramelos de los que me permiten mis papás tiene que ir a comprarlos y traérmelos. Si no quiere yo le digo: "Le diré a papá que me quieres hacer daño" y entonces su rostro cambia en cuestión de segundos a multitud de colores, haciéndome reír, y siempre acaba cediendo y trayéndome caramelos mientras dice que he heredado el ser chantajista de mi padre. Yo no se que es ser chantajista, pero es muy útil que el cabeza de escoba me traiga caramelos, si papá le pilla le echará una buena bronca, después de todo Cho no sabe que mis papás no quieren que coma tantos dulces. Pero eso es un secreto y los secretos son útiles.

_**Cosas que me ponen muy triste.**_

El maltrato.

Ver como a un niño le pega su papá. Esa persona es un mal papá y ese niño no debería recibir esos abusos. Yo se que tengo suerte, papá nunca me ha hecho daño, ni siquiera me ha alzado la voz, es un buen papi.

Las lágrimas de mamá.

Cuando papá se marcha a uno de esos viajes tan importantes mamá se pone muy triste, come poco y solo nos dedica palabras vacías. Y cuando por las noches piensa que no la observamos empieza a llorar como cuando yo me caigo y me hago pupa, pero se que mamá no llora por algo físico. Y siento como mi pecho se oprime y las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos. En esos momentos se cambian los papeles y Eiji, Riku y yo somos los ángeles de la guarda de mamá, y dormimos abrazados a ella toda la noche velando su sueño.

Mi apellido.

Cuando cumplí cuatro años mis papás me dijeron que mi apellido no era mi verdadero apellido. Me puse muy triste al pensar que no confiaban en mí. Pero me puse aún más triste cuando papá nos miro con tristeza a Riku y a mí y nos dijo que era por su culpa. Dijo que había hecho daño a mucha gente y que por eso ahora no podía usar su verdadera identidad. Me puse muy triste porque yo se que papá nunca haría nada malo y odiaba que dijera eso, así que me lancé a su cuello y le dijo todo eso a la vez que Riku hacía lo mismo. Unos días después papá nos dio las gracias sin explicación alguna, y mamá nos dijo que aunque fuera triste que ninguno pudiera usar su verdadero apellido habíamos conseguido algo más importante. Curar una herida en el alma de papá.

_**Cosas que se recuerdan siempre.**_

Un paseo por la playa.

Notar como la arena de la playa se mete entre mis deditos y me hace cosquillas mientras mi suave pelo me acaricia el rostro. Mi mamá siempre sonríe con cariño cuando arrugo la nariz porque no veo bien, y es entonces cuando yo la persigo por toda la playa por reírse de mí. Es uno de esos momentos en que te encanta notar el viento en el rostro.

Un abrazo.

Cuando papá vuelve después de varios meses de estar fuera de casa y me abraza con mucha fuerza. En esos momentos siento que nada puede hacerme daño.

Una mirada.

Cuando mi hermano y yo hacemos alguna trastada, justo unos momentos antes de que mamá vea un jarrón roto, o mi primo encuentre sus deberes arrugados, nos miramos con complicidad. Y esa conectividad hace que sienta que no estoy sola en este mundo.

Un momento para recordar.

Son los momentos en que mi hermano y yo nos lanzamos la pelota mientras reímos, mi primo Eiji se nos une mientras nos divertimos los tres juntos. En esos momentos es cuando notas que mamá está sentada observándonos con una mirada que los mayores dicen que es de cariño mientras papá la tiene abrazada suavemente por la cintura y mira hacía nosotros con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí es cuando notas que no hay lugar más feliz en el mundo que tu hogar compartido con tu familia.

Un nuevo amigo.

Notar que eres apreciada por una persona ajena a tu familia por ser quién eres, y que te diga que "Tú eres mí amiga" entonces comprendes lo que es ser amigos y lo que es la amistad.

_**Cosas que son asombrosas.**_

La nieve.

Es increíble que el agua se vuelva de un color blanco puro como ese. Es asombroso levantarte por la mañana y ver que todo esta cubierto de nieve. Entonces siempre me pongo a pegar gritos y levanto a todos, que me miran de mal modo por haber interrumpido sus plácidos sueños. Pero cuando ven la nieve una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y entonces todos nos miramos y corriendo nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve.

Las madres.

Papá dice que las madres son asombrosas, que tienen un sexto sentido para saber cuando sus hijos tienen un problema o necesitan algo. Yo creo que mamá es aún más increíble, porque siempre sabe no solo lo que necesitamos Riku y yo, si no también lo que necesita Eiji e incluso papá. Por eso yo pienso que mi mamá es más asombrosa que cualquier madre.

La familia.

Es increíble como el hecho de que Eiji este practicando con su shinai, Riku y yo nos estemos tomando la merienda, mamá este lavando la ropa y papá este ayudándola hacen que el ambiente sea tan cálido y acogedor.

_**Cosas que siempre deben existir.**_

Los héroes.

Los héroes siempre salvan el mundo y protegen a la gente de las personas malvadas. Los héroes son héroes, y siempre serán los que nos protejan del mal. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de poder decir que mi papá es un héroe, pero no porque sepa que es un policía importante, es un héroe porque cuando me mira siento que ya no existe la maldad. Esa sensación solo pueden producirla los héroes de verdad.

Los ángeles de la guarda.

Son las personas que siempre velan nuestro sueño, que nos arropan cuando tenemos frío y que nos abrazan cuando necesitamos cariño. Los ángeles de la guarda siempre nos protegen de todo mal aunque eso pueda hacerles daño, y eso es algo muy bonito. Yo se que tengo mi propio ángel de la guarda, y que esa persona es mi mamá.

El amor.

Dicen que es la experiencia más maravillosa y la más fuerte. Yo se que tienen razón. Cuando después de un viaje particularmente largo papá volvió a casa lo hizo lleno de sangre y con unas heridas muy feas en el hombro y las piernas. Cuando mamá le abrazo llorando y le puso sobre su regazo preguntándole que porque demonios no había ido al hospital papá contestó con tranquilidad: "Porque quería ver tus ojos una vez más" y entonces mamá le abrazó fuertemente, diciéndole que era un idiota y no se cuántas cosas más y que iba a poder ver sus ojos todas las veces que quisiera. Cuando un mes después en el hospital le dieron el alta aún asombrados de que se hubiera recuperado mamá le preguntó que qué era lo que le había dado la fuerza para sobrevivir. Entonces papá se encendió un cigarrillo y dándonos la espalda nos dijo: "Porque prometí que volvería pasara lo que pasase"

_**Cosas que dan mucho miedo.**_

Las regañinas de papá.

Cuando una vez me escapé de casa porque Riku me hizo daño al tirarme al suelo unos hombres malos intentaron hacerme daño. Pero papá llego a tiempo y después de prometerle que no miraría se encaro con ellos y unos momentos después me sacó del lugar en brazos. Entonces me dejó en el suelo y se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura. Me dijo que nunca volviera a hacer eso, que era peligroso y muchas otras cosas, pero yo tenía miedo porque papá me miraba enfadado, pero cuando me abrazó y sentí un ligero temblor proveniente de su cuerpo comprendí que papá no sentía enfado, había sentido miedo por poder perderme. Y entonces yo sentí mucho miedo al comprender que podía hacerle tanto daño.

Las momias.

Yo no sabía que las momias eran tan peligrosas hasta que papá estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de una. Desde entonces mamá todos los días maldecía dos o tres veces a la momia llamada Shishio, que al parecer era la que había hecho daño a papá. Y entonces yo entendí que me daban mucho miedo las momias, porque se que papá es muy fuerte y que no se le puede hacer daño con tanta facilidad.

Un hermanito pequeño.

Cuando mamá me dijo que iba a tener un hermanito sentí miedo. Poco a poco la barriguita de mamá fue creciendo y creciendo y yo pensaba que iba a explotar. Cuando le dije a papá que teníamos que salvar a mamá él empezó a reírse, y me dijo que mi hermanito estaba en la barriga de mamá. Fue entonces cuando papá me llevo con ella y ambos me dijeron que pusiera la mano sobre su tripita. Con algo de miedo lo hice, y entonces noté la maravillosa sensación de una manita apoyada en la mía desde el otro lado. Y entonces tuve mucho miedo, ¡TENÍA QUE EMPEZAR A PREPARAR LOS JUGUETES DE MI HERMANITO PARA QUE FUERA FELIZ!

_**Cosas que yo amo con todo mi corazón.**_

Mi nombre.

Porque es una maravillosa sensación que me recuerda las voces de los que más amo, es la sensación de sentirse querida cuando me llaman. Me dicen: "Karen" y luego todo tipo de frases, desde las más cariñosas a las más banales. Pero es una sensación indescriptiblemente bella sentir que las personas que más amas te llaman y te necesitan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Holaaaaa_

_Pues me vino la inspiración y me salió esto. La verdad estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado. Una lista de cosas hecha por Saito Karen XDD_

_Una aclaración, Riku y Karen son mellizos, y el niño de la tripa sería un hermanito que viene de camino. En el fic Eiji es su primo, porque no creo que Saito se lo presentará como "un hermano perdido" XDD_

_La verdad es que los ojos de un niño no mienten y siempre es muy interesante leer algo desde su punto de vista. Este fic me lo ha inspirado precisamente el libro del "Niño del pijama de rayas" una historia enternecedora que me leí hace cosa de un año, pero que de repente me he encontrado mientras quitaba algunas cosas de la estantería y…me vino la inspiración^^_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_Atentamente: Shumy._


End file.
